Report card
by Elisea
Summary: Naruto comes home with his report card. Minato isn’t very happy with it. But is being punished really so bad? Warnings: incest, spanking, yaoi and a little bondage, Mina x Naru


**Report card**

Summary: Naruto comes home with his report card. Minato isn't very happy with it. But is being punished really so bad?

Warnings: incest, spanking, yaoi and a little bondage, Mina x Naru

I hope you like it….I'm such a sick person for even writing something like incest, but anyway. Hate it? Like it? PLEASE TELL ME!!

Oh and I know that Naruto should be a Kazama/Namikaze, but in my story he and his father are Uzumakis. Oh and if it isn't clear already, Minato is alive and kicking ass, well hitting, but still.

And another thing, Naruto is about 16 years old. This would be sick if he would only be 11. I know that they normally graduate when they're 11, but in this fic they don't.

On with the story

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday, the last day before there end-exams would begin. Today they would get their report card. Naruto looked around him and saw that there where many who looked like they would throw up from nervousness. Nobody knew what to expect.

Naruto was nervous too, even if he tried to hide it. What if his report card wasn't as good as it needed to be? He didn't want to face his father. Sure he loved him. But as the son of a hokage, people expected a lot from him. And his father expected even more. If he wasn't first in all the subjects he was going to be punished. And his father doesn't give light punishments. Unconsciously he shuddered. He really didn't want to think about stuff like that right now.

That didn't mean that his father didn't love him. No, he loves Naruto very much. But still, he needed to make sure that his son could defend himself. Being the son of a hokage is dangerous. All of Minato's enemy's could go after Naruto.

Minato was a strict father. As long as you behaved as he wants you to, he will do anything to make you happy. But if you do something wrong you can be sure to be punished. And if he wasn't the best in the class on every subject he was sure to be punished.

Naruto often wondered how his mother would have been. She had died just after giving birth. He used to think that it was his fault but his father had soon made sure that he didn't think that way anymore. He could still remember that punishment very clearly.

'Naruto! Focus! Now is not the time to be thinking about that.' He wanted to hit his head against the table. Trying to clear his mind. But that wouldn't be good for his image as a model student.

Naruto was very glad when Iruka-sensei finally came in, carrying the report cards. It wouldn't be too long now that he knew his results.

Iruka, being the sensei he is, just had to give all of them a warning speech for the exams. A speech that seemed to go on and on and on and on ….. Well you get what I'm saying, right?

After what seemed hours, but in reality it was only fifteen minutes Iruka finally started giving out the report cards. Of course he had to begin with the A, didn't he? Being an Uzumaki made sure that he would be one of the latest to get his card.

Iruka's comments where boring. Naruto was listening to Iruka berating everyone.

Shino had to work on his tai-jutsu and speak up a little more, make sure that he was heard.

Choji had to try and train more in stead of just eating chips. Naruto didn't think that would ever happen. He also had to work on his tai-jutsu and gen-jutsu. Actually he had to work a little on everything.

Sakura had to work on her tai-jutsu. She also needed to realize that being a kunoichi was hard work and that fan-girls often don't make it back alive.

Hinata had to work on her confidence. She could easily be at the top of the class in almost any subject if she wouldn't be so shy. She needed to speak up more. Naruto couldn't help but agree on that one. Hinata looked like a nice and sweet girl. He hoped that she would get confidence and then she could rise to the top.

Kiba needed to work on controlling his emotions. Anger outburst where not going to help him in the field. His gen-jutsu could use some training to. And maybe he needed to study more. But Kiba didn't think that knowing the history of the village was going to save him in a battle. Naruto couldn't agree more, even though that he knew the entire history.

Shikamaru should stop sleeping so much. Being able to sleep whenever you want is great. But sleeping trough everything was bound to become fatal one time.

Sasuke was the only one who didn't get much comment. Of course not. He is the precious Uchiha. Naruto couldn't help but feel a little angry about it. He had to work hard on everything and that teme just got everything he wanted just by snapping his fingers.

"Naruto" Iruka's voice interrupted his thoughts about Sasuke.

"Hai!" Naruto slowly got up and walked down. Willing that his hands would stop shaking. Not that anyone would notice his nervousness, but still. He could hide his feelings very well.

"Well Naruto, it seems like you did very well. You are easily the top rookie of the year and number one in the class. Only unfortunately that you weren't number one for gen-jutsu. But you can be proud of yourself."

"Naruto's world came crashing down on him. 'Not first in gen-jutsu? Oh no, oh no. What am I going to do? Father will be so mad about this.'

He looked at his card, every one would be proud about a report card like this, but not him. Never him. It had to be perfect or it shouldn't be at all.

_Subject pointnumber in class_

_Nin-jutsuA+1_

_Tai-jutsuA+1_

_Gen-jutsuA2_

_Target practiceA+1_

_Chakra controlA+1_

_TrapsA+1_

_EscapingA+1_

_TacticsA+1_

_HistoryA+1_

_BiologyA+1_

_MathA+1_

_Well done Naruto. We think that you would make an excellent ninja. Keep up the good work._

Naruto took the card out of Iruka's hands and got back to his seat. He only had one more hour until he had to face his father.

Ino's comments weren't very different from Sakura's. She had to work on her tai-jutsu and stop being a fan-girl.

Actually almost every girl in class, except Hinata, had to stop being a fan-girl, and start being a serious kunoichi.

After everyone had received his or her card Iruka began another lecture. Something about how we all had to study hard, do our best and make sure that we made the village proud. 'Like I'm worried about the village?! I have my father to worry about.'

The hour passed fast. It seemed like it just disappeared. The bell rang and everyone was supposed to go straight home to their parents. I wonder how many would do that? Well not Sasuke, as he doesn't have parents. Would everyone's parents be proud or disappointed? But that got him again to thinking about his father.

---------------------------------------------------------

Naruto slowly opened the front door. Hoping, that he could face his father later on the evening. But his hopes where crushed when he heard: "Naruto, come to my office, now!" His father's voice came loud and clear from the upper floor.

'Does he already know my points? He IS the Hokage, right? No, he wouldn't bother with something small like that, or does he?' Naruto suddenly became very nervous again. His father didn't sound very happy right now.

Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in, Naruto"

Naruto opened the door but stayed in the doorway.

"I told you to come in, didn't I?" When he didn't get an answer he continued. "Come in, and sit down."

Naruto reluctantly closed the door and sat in a chair in front of his father. 'He doesn't look very happy, what happened?' He wondered.

"Father, what happened? You don't look too happy?" He asked before thinking against it. Angering or irritating his father now, wouldn't be a smart thing to do.

"I have an entire village that can't think on it's own! But that isn't important right now. What is important, are your points. Care to give me your report card?"

'Oh no, here it goes.' Naruto stood up, took the card out of his bag and gave it to his father.

Minato looked at it. Different emotions flashed trough his eyes, to fast for Naruto to identify all of them. In the end his father just cleaned his entire face of emotion.

"What do you think you are doing? Do you really believe that I wouldn't punish you for this. I have said it before, and I will say it again. You have to look perfect for the rest of the world. How do you think that people will look at you huh? You are the son of a hokage. If you aren't the perfect son. The perfect ninja then that will be my fault. It would undermine my authority."

Naruto didn't answer. 'Oh shit, he looks scary when he's angry.' He cowered further in the chair, hoping he could just blend in and escape his father anger. But that of course didn't happen.

His father continued. "People will now that you suck in gen-jutsu. They will try to attack you, thinking you can't defend yourself against it. You have to make them think you're perfect. That you are a god! Don't you understand that?"

"I do, father" Naruto's voice didn't sound as determined as he wanted it to be.

"Well it doesn't seem like you do. Are you always this afraid? This shy? This hesitating?" Minato's voice became dangerously low. "No wonder you couldn't do a gen-jutsu right. It seems like I have to make sure that you do!"

Naruto became afraid, even more then he already was. 'He isn't going to hit me, is he?

Minato slowly stood up. Clearly enjoying that he could make his otherwise so strong son cowering like a, well, coward.

'This is going to be fun' Minato couldn't help but chuckle evilly. Hearing this made Naruto even more distressed.

"Stand up, and face the desk" Minato's voice cut through the room easily.

Naruto stood up, knowing that he couldn't fight his father in this.

"Oh, and Naruto? Take of your shoes and jacket please." Even if it sounded like a request, Naruto knew better. Slowly he took of the requested clothes, hoping to use as much time as possible.

"You know, even if you try to delay it, it's still going to happen" Naruto stiffened at this. Maybe he should just hurry up, the faster they began, the faster it was over, right?

When he finally stood in front of the desk he couldn't help but shudder.

Minato was standing behind him, thinking about how to punish him. 'Maybe I should…, no, that's too much, but still…..No can't do that. I'll just do the usual and improvise later…yep that will work"

Naruto was waiting for his father to do something. Waiting for a punishment to happen, is sometimes even harder than the punishment itself.

Minato couldn't help but smirk. It was a good thing that his son couldn't see that. 'This is going to be so much fun!'

Naruto laid face down on the desk with his hand bound behind his back before he even registered what happened. Knowing his father, he would be bound for a long time. He tried the bounds even against knowing better. His father wasn't the hokage for nothing. And he sure could bind someone effectively.

"Naruto, you know that I don't want to punish you, right? It's just better this way. If you don't learn how to follow orders then I will never be able to trust you with something important. Not as a father and surely not as a hokage."

"But father-"

"No Naruto, if you don't follow orders then I will have to punish you. I don't want to hear a sound from you again, until I tell you can speak again. Is that clear?"

Naruto didn't answer, he wasn't sure if he was allowed to talk so he just nodded once. It seemed enough for Minato.

This was it. Minato would finally begin. He stood up and removed Naruto's pants. His bear ass now free for everyone to see.

Naruto's face began to color red. 'This is so embarrassing. Don't look! Don't look!'

Minato couldn't help it, but he liked Naruto's ass. He liked his son's ass! 'Its well muscled and he doesn't have too much fat.'

Minato walked around the desk. He opened the drawer and took out a liner.

Naruto was nervous, what was his father doing?

…_Smack_…Minato's hand cam down on Naruto's ass.

Naruto couldn't suppress a small yelp, which earned him another smack.

…_smack_...I…_smack_…told…._smack_…you…_smack_…too…_smack_…shut…_smack_….up…

Minato paused. He looked at Naruto to see that his ass started to color a little red. But it wouldn't be to long before it would be a lot darker.

Naruto took this pause to beg and to try to get a shorter punishment. " Father please, I'm sorry. Please stop. I understand, I'm sorry-"

"Naruto, shut up. You won't get out of this."

…_smack_…you…_smack_….must…._smack_…be…_smack_…able…._smack_….to…_smack_…follow…_smack_…orders…_smack_…

'This doesn't seem to be working, maybe I should up it a little.' Minato reached for the liner. Naruto was going to understand this, no matter what.

The blows continued. Naruto decided to stay silent. But after a while a sob came, and then another until he was crying.

Minato decided that it was enough. He got Naruto crying which proved that his point got trough. He sat down on one of the chairs and pulled Naruto in his lap.

Minato was proud of his son. He hadn't mad a single sound except crying during that spanking.

Before Naruto seemed to realize that he wasn't being spanked anymore he was sitting on his fathers lap. That was problematic, and he couldn't get off because his hands where still bound behind his back and Minato had his arms around his waist.

"You are hard? You get aroused from being spanked?"

Naruto didn't answer, he was too ashamed.

"Was this what you where trying to do all along? Getting spanked because you like it?"

Naruto still didn't answer. It sounded like his father was getting angry again and he really didn't need another punishment right now.

"Talk to me. Was this your goal?"

"No" Naruto whispered. "I can't help it. It's because of you. I love you more then I should as your son. Please…"

"Please what, Naruto?" Minato's voice had gone dangerously low again. If it did then it had never ended in a good way for Naruto before.

"Please just do something." Naruto was almost begging, and he knew it. Maybe he even liked it. Here with his father, he could always be himself.

"Like this?" Before he gave Naruto time to say something he had took Naruto's cock in his hands.

For Naruto this almost made him come. The pain on his ass and the gentle touch on his cock was almost too much. He didn't come however. That would be even more humiliating. But he did get even harder.

"Father..." Naruto wasn't able to form complete sentences anymore. His mind felt like it was drifting away. "Please….Please…"

Minato smirked. He finally had his son begging, begging for him. But he didn't want Naruto to come this soon! He didn't want this to end too soon.

He put a cock ring around his son's cock. 'That should do for now'

In one move, Minato stood up and pushed Naruto over the desk again. But now he bound his son's feet too the desk.

Naruto didn't like the cock ring. It did help with control, but now he was totally dependent on his father. He hadn't even fully registered the cock ring, and he was already tied to the desk. Naruto couldn't help it but become fully aroused again. His father was the only one to ever see this side of Naruto. And they both wanted it to stay that way.

Minato bend over and pulled Naruto in a long kiss. He could taste the ramen in that hot mount. Naruto's legs got weak from this kiss. It was a good thing that he didn't need them to support him right now.

Before Minato pulled away entirely he smirked. Naruto's eyes widened when he said: "You look hot like that, Naruto" and before Naruto could answer he had put three fingers in his son's mouth.

"Suck!"

Naruto began sucking those fingers and after a while he began using his tongue a little more and he could hear Minato moan.

Naruto grinned. If he really had this effect on his father then he could use that.

Minato almost came when Naruto started to suck on his fingers. He was thinking about how that mouth would feel on his cock. He had to pull them back before he came in his pants. Now that, would be humiliating.

He spread Naruto's cheeks to reveal a puckered hole. He massaged it with his thumbs before slowly pushing one finger inside.

When it looked like it was stretched enough he put his second finger in, and the third soon followed. Making scissoring movements made Naruto pant and beg for more.

Minato completely withdrew which left Naruto whimpering with need. He smirked; he loved to have that effect on people, especially his son.

"Dad…please just fuck me already."

"Naruto, Naruto, didn't you learn anything? Don't be so impatient. But because you ask so nicely I'll think I'll just do that now."

Minato took of his pants. His cock was already hard and standing up. He didn't do anything else and just stood there. Not moving.

"Dad, plea-" Minato didn't let him finish. He rammed his cock all the way in in one push.

Naruto's mouth fell open and he couldn't suppress a moan. That just felt so good, so full, so…so like his dad.

Minato paused again, now he was in he had to calm down a little so he wouldn't come too soon. After some time he started moving. He slowly pulled out before ramming in again. Trying to find that little spot-.

"Oh god, dad, please…more…just please…" Naruto couldn't form complete sentences anymore. This was what he wanted, what he needed.

Minato gave what he wanted. He just wanted to make his son happy, to make himself happy. 'Cause this excited him more then it should. He quickly took of the cock ring, it didn't matter anymore if his son would come or not.

Naruto did come first, shouting Minato's name. His come spraying against the desk.

Minato only came seconds after; the feeling of Naruto's ass tightening around him was too much for him.

----------------------------------------------

Minato quickly recovered. He undid Naruto's bounding, pulled him in his arms, and carried him to the bedroom.

Naruto needed more time to recover. When he noticed what was going on again he was softly laid on his father's bed.

"Naruto? You still awake?"

"Yeah dad, thanks for everything."

"Don't worry about it, it's not like I don't enjoy myself."

"But I thought you hated spanking me?!" Naruto turned his head to look at his father.

Minato looked back. "I don't hate it _that_ much, and I can give your bottom a color, that's a lot of fun. And I can fuck you in any way I want at those times." Naruto couldn't help but blush at that statement. "But I still don't get why you want me to be the bad father every time you aren't perfect. I'm very proud of you and you don't have to be the first all the time."

Naruto sighed. "I just don't want to be lazy like Shikamaru, or a stuck up bastard like Sasuke. I want to work for it, and it helps me when I know that I will get punished if I'm not perfect."

"Somehow, I don't believe that you can ever be something else then a hard working genius."

"Well, I don't know about that. But what I do know is that you will fuck me more."

Minato laughed before he pulled Naruto into a kiss.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I'm never letting you be with someone else. You're mine, just so you know it."

Naruto smiled and snuggled up in his father embrace. This was how life should be. Being punished wasn't so bad at all, was it?

---------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. Even if you absolutely hated it.

Everyone who reviews gets a cookie. A cookie? Anyone?


End file.
